My Brothers Love
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: WARNING:Incest, i warned you so don't flame, GinnyPercy, 2nd in my Weasley Incest Series, sequel like thing to My Other Half fredgeorge, My Brothers Love is a sweet sweaty fic, read at your own risk...


Author: (krimzon_burns@hotmail.com)

Rating: heavy R

Pairing: Ginny(15)/Percy(22)

Warning: Incest

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Since I'm doing this Weasley Incest Series expect more in a month or so, because I'll write it sooner or later, when inspiration strikes. 

This is the second in the Weasley Incest Series, first was My Other Half(Pg13) with Fred/George. Next Charlie/(?)

~My Brothers Love~

The first time I saw my brother stroking himself on his bed made me feel intrigued, but I was shy and hid behind the door so he wouldn't see me. The door wasn't closed all the way; there was a crack so I could watch him. He was beautiful, his face was flushed and thrown back, his breaths ragged, legs spread open, pale freckled skin bare to my eyes.

I'll never forget the way he looked that night. It left a feeling inside me, a yearning, something in my belly that felt all to much like pleasure. Heat pooled between my legs, so I came back to watch him again another day. The door opened but a crack to let me see my brother come with a hiss, his body shaking, a layer of sweat covering his body.

I came again and again, until he caught me one day, when the door creaked as I opened it too wide. His face flushed in embarrassment, that seemed all to much like a secret pleasure. A blush on my cheeks as well, from being caught at watching his display. 

He hadn't come yet, and he was too far gone to speak, but I could tell he wanted release so I walked to his bed and stood before him, and then I knelt in between his legs. He told me it was wrong, and with panting breaths he tried to push me away with his words, and when they failed he tried to push me away so I would leave, as he leaned closer my lips met his. He was surprised, he hadn't thought of this possibility, or that it would feel this good. 

It took a few seconds but he responded to my lips on his, his arms slowly bringing me closer to him, when they had just seconds before, had the intention of pushing me away. I melted into him, when his teeth started pulling at my lips, and his hands had started to roam over my body. 

I helped him unbutton my blouse, his hands clumsy in his haste. My lips had moved on his neck, sucking at the soft pale flesh that lay just under his jaw line. Through blurred thoughts I barely noticed that he had already slid my skirt to the floor where it lay rumpled around my knees. He pulled me closer to him so that I came to rest on the bed between his thighs. His lips leaving marks on my skin as he kissed his way down my body. A trail of heat left behind from his devil mouth.

He flipped us over, so that he was on top, and I was captured between him and the bed, a willing prisoner. His lips met mine again as his hands, steadied by the change in position worked on my bra, unclasping it and sliding it off my shoulders. His fingers sliding up and down my arms, coming to rest on my hip and onto my thighs and up again to my breasts, cupping each one with a quick pinch to each nipple, leaving me seething, clearly unsatisfied.

His lips left mine and had slid down to my collar bone, which easily left me room to flip us again. With myself on top I quickly kissed his comments to oblivion, efficiently shutting up any argument over my actions. My lips then cast a trail down to his neck, sucking and licking but not long enough to give him too much pleasure. I moved lower still, my tongue coming to rest on his right nipple, flicking at the tightening bud, nipping and sucking until it turned a darker shade, and moving to the other to do the same, biting playfully and lapping at it till it too was painfully hard.

His hands had started to explore the expanse of skin on my back and torso, while his legs had curled around the back of my knees, trying to pull me up, not succeeding in his quest he gave up, and pushed my shoulders back, sitting up he pulled my nipple into his mouth, and sucked eagerly giving me the same sensuous torment that I had given him. His hands going lower pulling my panties down my hips to where my knees lay bent.

A hand coming closer to my center, while the other felt the dampness of the panties. He smiled around the other nipple having since moved on, he slowly dipped a finger into me, leaving me unsteady and already panting.

My hands grasped onto his shoulders so he could flip us again, while my legs opened placing him between my thighs at my entrance that seeped my juices. He kissed me while he thrust his member into me; we both gasped at the sudden sensation. I groaned when he pulled out only to slam into me again. I matched his trusts, keeping a hard and slow rhythm that caught us both off guard. Quickly the pleasure built, both of us breathing heavily, gasping from each breath, and shaking in pleasure.

I was getting close when I felt his fingers brush the nerve filled bud between my legs, sending me over the edge, bringing him with me mere seconds behind, my muscles still pulsing. Both of us quaking from release. His body lay atop of mine, his heartbeat quick against my breast. Mine just as fast as his. We lay there exhausted not moving where we lay.

Skin on skin, a layer of sweat still covering our bodies, eyes closing, I unconsciously pulled my brother closer to me. His lips against my neck, moving, forming words that floated to my ear.

"Love you, Ginny" A soft whisper

"Love you too, Percy"

And with that we both fell asleep, because it had felt so natural, because it didn't feel wrong.

He loved me, and I him, we just had this passion for each other, just like we've always had, ever since I saw him that first day, on his bed, alone, face flushed, body shaking. 

It wasn't wrong, I never thought it was. This was just his love for me, and mine for him.

My brothers love, only ever his to give, and always mine to take.

~~~fin~~~

Want more, just review, because reviews are a girls best friend...(I've been watching Moulin Rouge again...*shakes head*)


End file.
